Many medical device and medical procedures require use of a pressurized material that is to be introduced until a certain or preselected pressure is reached. For instance, a balloon catheter having a stabilization balloon for anchoring and stabilizing an occlusion bypassing device within a wall of a vessel requires an inflation fluid to be introduced at a fairly low pressure as is known to one of ordinary skill in the art. Such catheters and their use in crossing or bypassing a CTO have been described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,021,330 to McAndrew and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0032142 A1 to Silvestro, each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Another example is a dilatation balloon of a delivery catheter for implanting a balloon-expandable stent within the vasculature or another body lumen. An inflation fluid must be introduced to attain a certain pressure within the dilatation balloon that will properly expand the stent without over-expanding the stent and/or injuring the vessel or body lumen. As well, it is known to introduce a paving material, such as biocompatible foam, into an aneurysm in order to fill the aneurysm and promote healing. In such a medical procedure, the paving material must be introduced at a certain pressure in order to prevent rupture of the aneurysm.
Each of the foregoing medical device and procedures faces challenges to assure proper pressures are achieved and to avoid over-pressurization. Often such medical device and procedures require the use of expensive inflation and/or pressure monitoring equipment, such as an ENDOFLATER® and/or pressure gauges. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a simpler and less expensive inflation fluid, or other material, delivery mechanism that can consistently, safely, and accurately inflate a balloon thereof or provide a material to an enclosed cavity or space at a suitable pressure.